Immortal Love
by Rainarox1111
Summary: Demon Zexion and Ienzo Human Demyx and female Myde. Demx makes a deal to save his sisters life. Then he finds love.


Immortal Love

Disclaimer: Yep I don't own it.

Demyx Nocturne watched his little sister Myde sleep, her body subcontiously trying to pull the covers over her as they fell of her day bed. It was so cute he had to resist the urge to squeal like a crazed fan girl even though he was 22. "Brother," Myde mumbled as Demyx turned to leave causing him to turn right back around to her. "Good night." She informed, face red and breathing heavy becuase of a 102.1 F fever and he nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and kissed her forehead and turned again making Myde grab his arm. "Really? You won't leave like Mom and Dad?" She asked and he nodded. "I promise." That was the last thing he told her before walking off to his room not predicting what was to come.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nocturne but your sister is going to die. You may go see her now." The docter informed and Demyx practically ran into the patiant room Myde was assigned. She had woken up and entered the hall as Demyx was going to his own room and collapsed. Turns out she had had a bad case of the Flu. How had he missed that? He couldn't help but feel guilty of not taking her to the docter when he had taken her temperature earlier. Now she was going to die and it was all his fault! Myde just looked at him with such a pitiful look. "I don't want to see Mom and Dad yet. I want to stay with you." She told him sobbing and he faught back tears. "I can make that happen." A silky voice echoed and Demyx looked around the room. Only he and Myde were there so who said it? The world suddenly stopped and Demyx watched in horror as a lilic haired man appeared out of darkness. "Who are you?" He asked surprisingly calm. "I'm Zexion and I can grant your wish for a price." Zexion informed and Demyx nodded. "All I want is for you and your sister to become mine. That is all. Do you want her to live?" He continued and waited for an answer. "Yes." That simple word was all it took for both their lives to change forever.

Demyx laid on his new bed and sighed. It had only been a few hours and what happened had finally sunk in. He had sold himself and Myde to a demon. Of coarse Zexion had kept his word and healed Myde but Demyx had been stupid enough to agree to his little deal. Myde just looked up at him from the blocks Zexion had given her. She was 13 but looked and acted like she was five or six so her expression of confusion was cute. This lightened his mood just a bit but that was quickly destroyed also. What would happen if something bad happened to her? Demyx didn't dare think that any longer. When a short boy that looked around 10 with lilac hare, blue eyes, and the similar emo-cover-one-eye hair style Demyx looked up. The kid was staring straight at Myde. "Do you like the blocks?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm Myde!" She got striaght to the point which was the only mature thing about her. "I'm Ienzo, it's nice to meet you Myde." The boy smiled and Zexion appeared at the door. "Why don't you take her to your room and play? I'm sure she would like your dolls." He questioned and Ienzo looked at him then Myde. "Want to?" He asked and she smiled nodding. The two children then walked out of the room to go play. "Was that a trick to make them leave?" Demyx asked and the demon nodded. "Do you like it here?" Zexion asked getting a confused look. "I haven't been here but a few hours. For all I know you could force me to do hard labor and hurt my sister." The blond's voice was filled with venom and Zexion just stared at him. "I assure you I won't do anything of the sort. I have been watching you for some time and it seems your sister's little delima proved to my good furtune though." He smirked and Demyx glared at him. Zexion's eyes turned cold and sent a shiver down Demyx's spine. Zexion casually walked over to the bed and pinned Demyx down. He was strong for someone so small. "I really hope you won't glare at me again," Zexion informed and kissed him like it was the most normal thing in the world. When he pulled away Demyx was surpirsingly disappointed. "Becuase then I might have to show you how I've grown to feel." He told him and left the room closing the door. Demyx's only thought was, "_What the hell just happened?_"


End file.
